


Counseling

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: A normal session at the school counselors office turns into more then either expected, but they aren't complaining. Adult G!pAnna and Teen Elsa. One-Shot. Fluffy ending.





	Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Fanfiction.

It started out as once every other month. Then it was once a month, then once every two weeks and now once a week. It’s been going on for 2 years now. Neither can remember who started it, but both wanted it. They knew it was wrong, but when they were together, nothing could be more right.

Elsa was 18 now. Still the shy loner she has always been. Always wears a hood-y and sits with headphones on when not paying attention in class. She was sent to see the school counselor after getting into a fight when she was 16.

Anna was just about 30 now. She always liked helping people, especially teenagers. She believed they needed the most help, being at an age that was difficult to understand and disorientated by the hormones swarming their bodies.

The first time she saw the shy and distant platinum blonde, she didn’t know this was going to happen. How could she? It was practically illegal. They talked at first, like they should. Elsa didn’t talk much, but Anna talked a lot. She found that she had a knack for having kids open up to her eventually.

After their fourth or so session Elsa started to talk. Little, but talk none the less. As she spoke of why she did it and how she felt Anna concluded that the girl had lashed out due to frustration. The girl had been bullied prior to the out lash.

The blinds were drawn and the door was locked. Soft pants and little moans filled the room. Elsa arched her back as she gripped the head between her thighs. Pleasure shot up her spine as that divine tongue brought her to orgasm.

She panted and stroked freckled arms that held her in place on the sofa. Teal eyes looked up to ice blue. Her mouth was glistening as she smiled. Elsa smiles back before they moved. They hardly talked during such activities. Too wrapped up in making the other feel amazing.

Elsa hugged three of the pillows to her front, one under her hips to raise them up, one against her tummy to keep her comfortable and the third one to hold onto and bite if she needed to. Anna smiled and moved so her legs were between the girl’s thighs to keep her legs open as she slipped her dick into the younger girl’s pussy.

They both moaned at the perfect fit of the older woman inside the younger. Anna started a slow and steady rhythm. The feel of the younger girl’s walls around her was amazing and she couldn’t get enough. Her thrusts were slow but hard, deliberately at an angle that would hit that bundle of nerves inside the girl. She could feel Elsa rocking under her with each thrust.

She blanketed her body over the petite girl under her and panted into her ear. Elsa bit her lip as her eyes closed and she shivered. Both moaned and Elsa enjoyed the soft and gentle touch of the older woman. Anna caressed every part of the younger girls’ body as lovingly and gently as she could. Her lips glided over pale skin as her hips started to thrust faster.

Elsa loved every moment of the attention the older woman gave her. She craved that attention. No one has ever made her feel this wanted or loved before. The feel of Anna’s heat inside her, filling her, stretching her, fucking her, she loved it.

Anna pressed her forehead against Elsa’s back and gave a loud grunt. Elsa knew that meant the woman was close to her release. She presses her ass into Anna’s lap more as she helps the thrusting. Any faster or harder and she fears they will actually fall off the spacious sofa. She was close herself, but knows she won’t reach climax with the woman.

Anna gave one last thrust as she groaned. Elsa moaned as she felt her hot and sticky cum fill her up inside. The redhead panted and moved her soft fingertips across pale hips and in between the pillow and young girls’ body. Elsa gasped and jerked her hips as soft fingers stroked over her sensitive clit. It’s not long before Elsa reaches her own orgasm yet again. She bites into the pillow she’s hugging to stop herself from crying out.

Anna’s soft and warm lips kiss over her neck after stroking her braid out the way. Elsa smiles and purrs at the soft and gentleness of the action. She can feel her smile against her skin. Anna wraps her arms around the girl to hug her close and nuzzles her nose to the crook of her neck.

“So graduation is around the corner,” Anna says after a while and Elsa raises her eyebrow as she gives Anna a side glance.

“I am aware,” she whispers.

“Then you will be out of school and no longer a student,” Anna continues. Elsa wonders where’s she’s going with this.

“Scared I’ll forget you Miss Summers?” She asks smirking slightly. Anna chuckled.

“Maybe,” she whispers back and kisses Elsa’s temple.

“You know I’m going off to collage not too far from here,” Elsa reminds her and feels Anna nod. Elsa rolls her eyes and moves to turn around under the older woman. Anna blinks and watches the girl move before settling back again. Their chests press against one another and it sends a shiver up their spines.

“I don’t plan on forgetting you Anna,” Elsa whispers and strokes the woman’s freckled face. Anna closes her eyes and nuzzles into the younger girls hands. She’s grown too attached to Elsa over these 2 years.

“I hope that we can still…see one another after I graduate,” Elsa says and bites her lip as teal eyes blink open and look into ice blue.

“You’re talking about being an official couple?” Anna whispers, not fully trusting her own voice. She feels like she’s been transported into some kind of fantasy world where this is normal. She knew this wasn’t normal. A teacher or someone with authority in school shouldn’t be dreaming of a life with a student, but here she was. For the last few months all Anna could think about was settling down with someone that wasn’t even allowed to drink yet.

Her worries die down as she feels Elsa’s soft cool lips on her own. This felt so right, how could it be wrong? She felt like they belonged together, no matter the age or life style. They both felt that. Like they were born to be together no matter in what life time or reincarnation they were.

“Yes, I want us to be official. I want us to be able to go out on dates and hold hands in public and see each other outside of school,” Elsa breath hitched.

“I want us to be together and not just send texts in the middle of the night to keep away from prying eyes. I want to be able to fall asleep after making love with you and wake up with you holding me. I want,” her speech was halted by silent sobbing and Anna hugged her close. Tears in her own eyes.

“I want those things too, god I want those things too Elsa,” Anna whispers as she kisses the younger girls tears away. They just hold one another and share kisses here and there. They would be together after Elsa graduated. She would go to study architecture like she wanted and she will have a life with Anna. Away from all the bullying, away from her loveless home. All she needed was Anna and all Anna needed was Elsa. Someone who wasn’t repulsed by her being an intersex or wanted to overly sexualize her for it.

They loved each other dearly and that’s what mattered, age was just a number.


End file.
